Questions and Answers
by IHeartJensen
Summary: One-Shot. Dawn has a few questions for Spike and he has the answers for her. Takes place during the season with Glory.


**Author's Note: So I've never actually put a Buffy story on Fanfiction before but I thought, Ah what the hell? So here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy gang**

A Spike/Dawn Story

Written: July 2, 2008

Dawn wanted to know why. Why hadn't he given up her name? Why didn't he just tell the stupid God Bitch who she was? Dawn stormed into his crypt two days after Spike had gotten his ass kicked. Spike was slouching in his arm chair when he smelled the innocence that was Dawn.

"Hey Little Bit. I'm not really in the mood for company."

"Why did you do it?"

"Listen…if this is about the Buffy Bot…"

Dawn walked over and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I don't want to know anything about your sexual intentions towards that piece of tin. I want to know why you didn't just give Glory my name."

Spike looked up in surprise. "Because I would never do that. I wouldn't put you in danger."

"Why? I have to know why Spike?"

Dawn's whole life all she wanted was to belong. When she first met Spike she thought maybe she could find a friend in him because he didn't really belong either. But then he had fallen for Buffy; she could tell a mile away but no one else seemed to notice or care. Now that Spike was in love with Buffy she knew she was going to be all alone again.

Sure she had friends but they didn't know anything real about her. Spike was all she had but now he was leaving her for Buffy. Glory was her way out. Glory was going to give her what she had wanted for months now…Death.

Spike stood up and looked down at Dawn. "Because I don't want you to get killed."

Dawn snapped. "That's not your decision! You should have given me up. Please Spike just give her my name!"

Spike's head was reeling. What was Dawn talking about? She didn't really want to die, did she?

"Niblet, what's going on?"

Dawn collapsed on his couch and curled into herself. "I just…want it to end."

Spike sat down next to her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! I do mean it!"

"Dawn, stop it. You do not want to die." Spike said firmly.

"How would you know what I want? You don't care about me anymore." She knew it was petulant and unfair but Dawn couldn't care less.

"You're daft, bit. If I didn't care about you I would have given the Hell Bitch your name the second her minions nabbed me. What's got you thinking like this?"

"I make everyone's life difficult. If you had just given Glory my name, she could come and kill me then everyone could just move on and live happily ever after."

Spike poked her in the arm. "I wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to just move on or live happily ever after."

"Yeah you will. After I'm dead you will comfort Buffy then she'll fall in love with you and you two will live in our house and will have the best Slayer/Vampire relationship."

Spike snorted. "More like if you die, Angel will come back, comfort Buffy then stake me."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I could see that."

"I don't normally show my emotions but I think you need to know something."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at Spike. He showed his emotions more clearly than anyone she had ever met. It's funny that he still thinks of himself as the Big Bad when to her he was just a Big Softie.

"Pigeon, you are my best friend."

Dawn's eyes started to burn with unshed tears. "Really?"

Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Dawn closer to him. "Really. You're the only that really understands me or even tried to get to know me. And I think I understand you better than you think I do."

Dawn looked up into his beautiful face. "Will you ever think about me in the way you think about Buffy?"

Spike furrowed his brow. "You mean will I ever love you? I already do, Bit."

"No I mean…romantically love me. You know what…I don't want to know. Just knowing that I'm your best friend is good enough for me." Dawn gave him a hug and stood up. "I have to get home. Can I come over tomorrow to watch Passions?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dawn bounced out of the crypt. Deep down she knew she didn't want to die but knowing now that someone loved her, even as a friend, was enough to keep her going.

Spike smiled as he watched Dawn leave. He couldn't help thinking about her last question. "No I mean…romantically love me." Spike didn't even need to think about his answer because he had said it just seconds before.

"I already do, Bit."


End file.
